Mao Asakura
The chairman of the Futa Club, Mao is known to be very shy when not aroused, being very quiet and not interacting with any of the club "activities" unless forced. Due to her timid nature, the club's Vice president Sumika often works as the acting president. Personality and Appearance Mao is the shortest member of the cast. Her normal clothing consists of the standard Japanese school girl outfit with a blue bow and brown jacket. In the Hentai she is drawn with lime-green eyes with waist long blond hair tied into twin tails with small pink ribbons. While in the doujin she has white hair with yellow ribbons. She is the youngest member of the club as well as one of the most intelligent having skipped several grades. Mao is shown to be skilled at robotics as seen in the fourth episode of Fubtabu when she creates a robotic penis for Akane. Her personality is closely tied to her penis. When her penis is soft, Mao is usually shy and timid. When reaching full erection, she immediately loses consciousness, due to the excessive amount of blood rushing to her penis. In this state she is known to be very hyperactive and forceful, without regard to how much her partner can handle or if they want it or not. This part of her personality is initially seen in the first episode when Mao has sex with Akane. Mao becomes increasingly aggressive requiring Sumika to intervene to prevent Mao from hurting Akane. Mao’s hyper-sexual states can cause significant distress to her partner, as when she has sex with Ellen. Ellen has significant phimosis making it uncomfortable to have sex with her glans exposed. As Mao turns her attention towards Ellen’s glans, Ellen protests. Despite this, Mao forcibly retracts Ellen’s foreskin and licks her glans. Most of the time when aroused, the club ties her arms and/or legs down, to prevent unwanted sex from any of the members as seen in the second episode. To prevent erections, she occasionally keeps piece of cloth tightly bound over her penis. Penis Information Her penis size is very small when not aroused, averaging around 5 cm (2 in), ''with phimosis as well. Her penis is very sensitive, erect and flaccid, causing great pleasure to herself, especially on the tip. '' Upon getting aroused, her penis increases tremendously in length and width, equaling at 43 cm (16.9 in) ''in length and 12 cm ''(4.7 in) ''in width. When reaching full erection, she immediately loses consciousness, due to the excessive amount of blood rushing to her penis. When waking up, she is incredibly dominant, known to be very hyperactive and forceful, not caring about how much they can handle or if they want it or not. Most of the time when aroused, the club ties her arms and/or legs down, to prevent unwanted sex from any of the members. Plot '''Episode 1' Mao is studying in the club room when she is introduced to Akane by Sumika. She becomes aroused when watching the club members initiate Akane into the club. Akane then decides to have sex with Mao. Akane starts to tease Mao and Mao faints from her erection. The club members then move her to the bath where she has sex with Akane. Afterwards she apologizes to Akane for being too rough with her. Episode 2 Mao becomes aroused during class and seeks sexual relief. Mao makes her way to the club room when she meets Sumika who admits to drugging Mao to increase her sexual arousal. Sumika wraps up Mao’s penis to prevent her from becoming erect and starts to have sex with Mao. Mao’s penis breaks free but before she can start having sex, Sumika and Akane tie up her arms and legs. The three then start to have sex and Akane tells the group that she wishes she had a penis as well. Between the events of this episode and the fourth episode, Mao creates a robotic penis for Akane. In the Doujin, Mao was never drugged by Sumika, she was simply aroused. Episode 3 The Futabu club visit as hot spring. Mao, Akane and Aya have sex in that hot spring waters. Episode 4 Ellen challenges the Futa Club to a sex contest. After defeating the other club members Ellen challenges the president, Mao. Unaware of Mao’s personality change when she becomes aroused, Ellen continued to have sex until Mao faints. Mao awakens in her dominant form, surprising Ellen. After making Ellen lick her penis, she places Ellen into the gym equipment and starts to lick Ellen’s penis. Unable to make Ellen ejaculate while Ellen’s penis has phimosis, Mao starts to peel off her foreskin. Ellen protests but in Mao’s hyper-sexual state Ellen’s pleas are ignored and her foreskin is peeled off. Mao then starts to lick Ellen’s glans directly and then penetrates Ellen vaginally. Unaccustomed to this stimulation, Ellen ejaculates shortly afterwards allowing Mao to win the contest. Family In a doujin she is shown to have an unnamed brother who helps her to masturbate. Category:Female Category:Futa Club member